1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automotive seat cushion with a drain device, and more particularly, to an automotive seat cushion with a drain device which is configured such that water gathered to a seat cushion is easily guided and drained to a floor under a seat.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, an occupant classification sensor detects weight, form and seating position of an occupant by pressure distribution of an automotive seat which is measured by a pressure sensor or the like when specific load acts, and is used as a part of an airbag system of a vehicle to enhance safety of an occupant.
Such an occupant classification sensor is installed between an upper portion of a cushion pad of a seat and a covering, and is grounded to a vehicle body to form a detection sensor and a capacitance circuit with two electrodes of a vehicle body.
Since, if a seat is occupied by an occupant, dielectric constant between the detection sensor and the vehicle body is varied and capacitance is determined according to the same, the occupant classification sensor detects whether the seat is occupied by an occupant or not by measuring current at this time.
Accordingly, if whether there is an occupant or not is checked using electric current measured by the detection sensor, a signal is input to an airbag ECU which determines deploy of an airbag, and accordingly, an airbag for a seat which is occupied by an occupant is deployed in the case of an accident.
However, the occupant classification sensor which is configured in this way is weak to water since it detects an occupant using electric current.
That is, as shown in moisture performance test result shown in FIG. 7, in case that water contacts the occupant classification sensor in a seat, the occupant classification sensor may malfunction so that it cannot classify an adult and an infant, and so it cannot meet automotive regulation.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.